Final Fantasy X2 Deleted Scenes: Bad Brother, Bad!
by DeLyse
Summary: One shot. What would happen if Brother and Yuna accidently switched bodies? I think you know... WARNING: Hilariously disgusting Brother humor. Don't read if you're scared easily! Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes.


_**Final Fantasy X-2 Deleted Scenes: **__**Bad Brother, Bad!!**_

**WARNING**: Morbid humor. It's just so wrong on so many levels. Don't read if you can't laugh at grossness! Also, it's a little OOC, but for its nastiness, it had to be. –laughs madly–

_Disclaimer: __I don't own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy and/or its characters/plotline. __Ew__, and I especially don't own__ Brother and his creepy wiggly stances._

The figure of Yuna stared back in the body length wall mirror, mesmerized completely. Her eyes were like the contrast of Bikanel's beauty – blue skies in one eye, the pretty, sea green waters in the other. Slowly, two slender, milky hands rose up in front of her, and she stared at them hard in disbelief. Her expression changed to utter delight, but was interrupted when the angry voice of the real Yuna broke through the locked door.

"Brother! Brother, you open this door _right now_!"

The Yuna inside the locked bathroom slowly smiled – a devious, almost plain _evil_ smile. The high pitched voice of Brother suddenly erupted from her throat as he cried back, "I can't…the lock, it is stuck!"

The real Yuna pounded back on the door in response. If she didn't get in there, she knew what would happen next. Desperately, she ran down the hallway, trying to figure out just how in the hell did she and Brother ended up switching bodies. One minute, she was giving a concert in the Thunder Planes, and after she had taken a nap, the next thing she knew she was waking up from a bad dream with Brother visiting her to see if she was alright. Something happened when a bolt of lightning struck the Celsius, and suddenly she found herself looking down at the bed…at herself! And when she looked at her own hands, they were thick and calloused – Brother's hands. That's when they both realized what had happened.

Of course, Brother, in Yuna's body, took off and ran out of the Cabin toward the bathroom almost immediately. He wasn't about to ruin this chance. And now, here was, happily locked in one of the cozy little bathrooms, staring at the body of Yuna that he now occupied. Slowly, he looked down and nearly fell over in joy. There it was – cleavage! It was _real_, and no one could stop him from looking now. …But why stop there?

Hurried footsteps made their way down the hall and to the bathroom that Brother-er, Yuna…Bruna. That Bruna had locked himself into. There was a loud string of desperate banging, and then Rikku's voice rang shrilly through the air. "You come out RIGHT NOW!! You FREAK!"

Bruna smiled so wickedly that the reflection of Yuna in the mirror didn't look natural anymore. To him, the expression was just too hot to handle, and since Yuna would never make this naughty face again, he committed it permanently to memory. He stared at the reflection and touched the mirror suggestively. "I'm sorry… The door, is it stuck…?" He was barely aware that he had spoken, completely captivated when he leaned forward to look at the reflection from a sexier angle.

"BROTHER!!" Rikku was now slamming her shoulder into the door, attempting to break it down.

"Oh, I think I have to go to the bathroom!" Bruna taunted back evilly. There were several cries of protest, but Bruna merely laughed. "How do I…take this off?" Curiously, he began tugging at the top of the Songstress dress sphere, admiring the way the lacy frills enhanced his female chest.

"What's going on out here?" the voice of Paine announced, but Brother smirked, ignoring the three outside, and began pulling on the dress sphere top.

"It's Brother!" Yuna cried back, but seeing as she was in Brother's body with Yuna's voice, Paine nearly lost it.

"…What?"

"Brother – he and Yuna switched bodies and now he's in there in Yuna's body being a PERV!" Rikku cried out. A few more bangs with her shoulder, and she finally fell back from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Bruna was having quite the time attempting to remove the outfit. For some strange reason, it would not come off, as though it were somehow attached to the skin. After pulling and pulling, he finally gave up and decided to go straight for the main course – the lacy, oh-so-naughty, black skirt thing.

"Here, let me try." Bruna could hear Paine slowly unsheathing her sword, and suddenly the tip of a blade was poking straight out of the door, narrowly missing his abdomen.

"Hey, hey, careful!!" Yuna, in Brother's body, cried out. "Don't hurt my body, please!"

Bruna cursed loudly in Al Bhed. He didn't have much time. Quickly, he began jerking at the lacy skirt, struggling to take it off, but again, like the rest of the outfit, it would not come off. Just what the hell kind of trickery was this?

"What's going on here?" the voice of Shinra suddenly asked, and everyone turned to him.

"Nothing is going on!" Bruna cried out as Paine's sword was withdrawn from the door, leaving a nicely sized slit in the center for everyone to peer in. The real Yuna in Brother's body gasped in disgust as she peered in to see Bruna's hands up her Songstress skirt, trying to rip it off.

"Brother!! How DARE you!!"

"He won't get far," Shinra announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "The dress spheres are not actual clothing, you know. He won't be able to take off the clothes unless he stops using the dress sphere."

"Oooh, really?" Bruna suddenly cried, reaching into a hidden pocket to unveil Yuna's garment grid. He reached for the appropriate dress sphere.

"BROTHER, NO!!"


End file.
